Henri's apartment
__FORCETOC__ Henri's Apartment is located in the chic, and expensive, 16th arrondissement of Paris, France. The Bois de Boulogne, the second-largest public park in Paris (behind only the Bois de Vincennes), is just across the road. Here Henri lives with his wife, Bijou Dubois. Etymology The 16th arrondissement of Paris (also known as "Arrondissement de Passy") is one of the 20 arrondissements (administrative districts) of Paris, the capital city of France. It includes a concentration of museums between the Place du Trocadéro and the Place d'Iéna. 'Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse' When searching Henri’s Office inside the Gallery for information regarding the recent robbery and murder, George is able to find a crumpled letter from Henri’s credit card company, demanding immediate payment. It listed extravagant purchases from a variety of ladies’ fashion stores. The address indicated that Henri lived in the chic and expensive side of 16th arrondissement of Paris. George decides to first visit the apartment when trying to trace Hector Laine’s whereabouts to confront him about Annette’s relationship. Thanks to the waiter at Café Le Tricolore, George learns that Laine is presumably consoling Henri’s widow. George arrives to the building’s front door and asks to talk to Hector Laine through the intercom, but he refuses. By hearing this, George warns Hector that if he doesn’t talk with him he will tell everything about Annette to Bijou. Laine promptly lets George into the apartment. Hector Laine welcomes George and tells him to speak briefly because Laine is very busy comforting Bijou. George shows Laine an incriminating picture from his pocket that shows Annette and him know each other. Laine, surprised, explains that they only had a fling and by any means was Annette or He involved in “La Maledicció”’s theft. George believes he is not that smart to be part of the scam and asks him to leave the apartment or else Laine’s photograph with Annette would be shown to Bijou. George now has some time to speak to Henri’s widow, Bijou. She is brokenhearted over the recent death of Henri, her true love. But she finds an interesting way to comfort her pain, by listening to her favorite song “Jasmine” which reminds her of the best moments with Henri. After learning through Laine that Bijou has Henri’s safe keys, George decides to pays her a visit. When he enters the apartment, George notices that the air is heavy with incense and alcohol. He finds Bijou weeping near her makeup dresser and a record smashed on the floor. Once again the apartment, George places a musical card playing “Jasmine”(See in Trivia) in the same place the broken record used to be. Instantly, Bijou recovers from her depression and ask Henri a last dance. George, confused, doesn’t know how to react. Bijou is a bit dazed because of all the Champaign she’s just had but she still can see that George is not her Henri. He has to find a way to make Bijou believe he is Henri. By searching the apartment for clues on how to do that, he manages to recollect enough objects to use as a disguise. In her mind, Bijou ecstatic about having Henri back with her again. Meanwhile, George takes advantage of this to ask her for the safe’s keys to which she accepts gladly. Moments after, she falls asleep on the divan. The last scene of this location is when George and Nico confront Bijou to tell them the truth about the painting scam. 'Trivia' *Across the street from Henri’s Apartment there is a very nice expensive looking bistro named “Tony's Brasserie”. An obvious reference to Tony Warriner (Programer and Co-founder of Revolution Software). *The appartment is located in "rue Le Chèvre". In french, "chèvre" means "goat", but it should be "La chèvre" (it's a feminine noun). "Le chèvre" may be used to describe goat cheese. *There is no "Rue Le Chèvre" in Paris. This is a obvious nod to the many goats in the Broken Sword series. *Henri’s coffin is disposed at the entrance of the residence. He is wearing a cheap suit and his very distinctive toupee. *All nude ladies in the paintings displayed in Henri’s Apartment are Bijou, but surprisingly painted by different artists. Probably all made by Wilfred Hobbs. *The stereo play the same song over and over. Jasmine from the Hairy Lobsters (Song especially made to the game by Miles Gilderdale) which reminds Bijou to her beloved dead husband, Henri. *A stuffed dog seats on the apartment’s entrance table. She happens to be Fifi, Bijou’s dog. She was heartbroken when she went, that Bijou had to preserve her so she can be with her forever. 'Gallery' ' henri apartment.png|16th arrondissement of Paris, Henri's and Bijou's Apartment. henri appartment.png|Panoramic view of the apartment. ' Category:Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse Category:Paris, France Category:Henri's Apartment Category:Location Category:Places of interest